


重生

by BryanLukas



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Objectification, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryanLukas/pseuds/BryanLukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一次神盾的会议上，Fury送给了复仇者们一个酷似Tony Stark的玩具。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The many ways to use Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720239) by [AnonWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonWriting/pseuds/AnonWriting). 



> 首先这个故事是受AnonWriting的The many ways to use Tony Stark启发。感谢她让我想到了我这样喜欢的一个梗。
> 
> 然后这篇文章原本是发表在随缘居上，但之后因为文章比较重口味版主少见多怪心脏脆弱接受不了而被删除，所以决定发表在这里，之后应该还会有英文的版本，敬请关注。

一

 

很多人一听到超级英雄这个词组，就认定了这是件很酷的事，很多时候它也确实是，但你要是去问问那些“超级英雄”本人，他们大多会告诉你这是个压力很大的工作，尤其是当你把一群“超级英雄”放到一起的时候，紧张和压力更是会成倍的增长，一不小心就会失去控制。

一群失去控制的“超级英雄”对谁都没有好处，事实上，那恐怕将会是全世界的灾难。而作为神盾的领袖，Nick Fury的工作就是控制住这些英雄，尽一切手段不让他们失控。

当神盾的领袖告诉你“一切手段”时，你最好相信他的意思，就是你听到的那样，“一切手段”的意思就是一切手段。

心理辅导、创伤治疗、无人打扰的假期固然是必不可缺的，但是作为超级英雄的压力远远大于常人，因此仅仅是寻常的方法仍然不够。当残余的压力和愤怒得不到发泄时，队员之间的关系就会紧张，破坏团队的和谐以及战斗力，为了解决这个问题，Director Fury不得不为他的超级员工们准备一点额外的福利。

“这次召集的目的是为了向你们介绍一件最新的产品，它将成为你们这个团队的一部分，帮助你们减压和放松，以及其他任何你们想要的。”

神盾的局长边说边把他的超级员工们带进了提前准备好的房间。

房间的中央摆放着的就是所说的“最近的产品”，它看上去似乎和一个普通的男人没什么不同，深色的头发，体型偏小，此刻正低垂着头，半长的头发挡住了大半张脸，但仍能看到嘴中的口球发出的金属的光泽。脚踝和手腕则分别被连着地板的铁链拷了起来，把身体固定成了跪着的姿势，颈子上也戴着项圈，项圈上的铁链连着天花板。除了这一身的束缚之外，“产品”身上什么其他的都没有，没有一件衣服作为包装，完全赤裸着。

虽说这身装扮和普通人平时穿的有些不同，但是整个看起来似乎和真人并没什么明显的区别，如果非要说，那便是它的胸前比一般人多了一团蓝色的东西，发出淡淡的光。

“你们看到的这个机器人的名字叫做Robert”，独眼的局长走到“机器人”的身后，胡乱的抓了一把它的头发向后拉，被叫做Robert的机器人轻轻的哼了一声，就像小动物吃痛时发出的声音，它被迫仰起头，露出整张脸来，在场的超级英雄看到后随即便露出了或是震惊或是疑惑的表情，局长继续解释道：

“我知道，我知道，长得几乎和几年前死在中东的那个军火商一摸一样，我猜就是根据他设计的没错，但是相信我，那个叫Tony Stark的军火商已经死了，眼前这个不过是个和他长得很像的机器，这里”，局长稍稍停顿了下，用手指着Robert胸前那团发光的蓝色，“这团发光的东西是它的能量的来源，这可是尖端科技，神盾花了大功夫才搞到的。”

似乎是过大的信息量让在场的超级英雄有点反应不过来，全都呆呆的站在原地一言不发，眼睛不断的在神盾局长和机器人Robert之间游走。

能让这群人说不出话来也算是头一次，Fury忍不住嘴角上扬，“基本上就是这样，Robert的使用说明我一会儿会派人送过来，黑人局长边说边往外走，快到门口时又忍不住回头，微笑着冲他的员工们眨了眨眼，补充道“你们会发现他非常有用的，相信我。”


	2. Chapter 2

二

 

“兄弟们，这真是他妈太酷了，你们看他简直就和真的一样”，Clint半蹲着身体，瞪大了眼睛盯着眼前的机器人，烟蓝色的眼睛里流露出情不自禁的兴奋，就像是小孩子新得了什么新鲜的玩具似的。

正在一旁的Bruce手里拿着刚刚收到的“使用说明”，正低头专心的浏览着，听了Clint的赞叹之后抬起头用食指轻推了下眼镜，耐心的解释说：“这里面产品功能这章里是说这个机器的目标就是在最大的程度上做到与人类相似，包括外观、触感、面部表情、肢体动作、灵敏程度、反应能力等等。”

“哦哦，那我试试，”金发的特工急不可耐的伸出手，试探性的抚摸着新得的玩具，“哦，确实，摸起来和普通人的肌肤的感觉差不多，就是有点凉。”

被众人围在中间的人形玩具对特工的触摸似乎并没有什么反应，仍旧低着头一动不动的跪在原地，任凭陌生人的手在自己的身上游走，既不闪躲也不迎合。Clint的胆子于是渐渐的大了起来，开始用手指四处胡乱的戳着，并不时地捏上两下，见玩具仍然没有任何反应，金发的特工开始有点失去耐性，转头看向Bruce：“怎么它连动也不动，这他妈还有什么意思？”

Banner医生耸了耸肩，不置可否。

没有从医生那里的到帮助，Clint只得转回头来，不耐烦的用手背拍了两下机器人的脸：“喂、喂。”仍然没有反应。“操，去你妈的，是个木头人。”金发的弓箭手骂骂咧咧的嘟囔了一句，接着几秒钟的时间里没有人说话，直到安静被来自角落里的一把女声被打破。

“我来，闪开。”

作为这个房间也是这个团队里唯一的女人，Natasha本来一直站在稍远的地方静静的观察着，并没有真正地参与其中，其他人都围着新得的玩具，一直没有注意到她，事实上这是她走进这间房间以来张口说的第一句话，所有人的目光听到之后立刻投向了这边。

此刻女特工的手里正夹着一支燃到一半的烟，细细地抽了一口之后大步径直走向房间中央，一把把半蹲着重心本来就不稳的Clint推到一边，接着绕着房间中央的人形玩具慢慢地踱着步子转了两圈，之后在它的背后停了下来，来自俄罗斯的女特工低下头微微的扬起了一侧的嘴角，猛地吸了最后一大口烟之后顺手把烟头按在了玩具的左肩上。

被烫到的皮肤发出了一丝嗞嗞的响声，机器人Robert猛地抬起头，头发跟着散落在了脑后，露出一双深色的大眼睛里盈盈的像是要挤出水来似的，一声本该刺耳的叫喊声被嘴里的束缚闷得含混的根本听不清是什么。

刚刚被推倒坐在一边的Clint被机器人突然的反应逗得噗嗤笑出了声：“真有你的，Tasha，也给我一支烟，快点，我也要玩。”

似乎是被Clint的笑声感染，来自俄罗斯的女特工也跟着笑了起来，就连平时一贯不苟言笑的Banner医生也不禁发出了一声窃笑，刚刚还有些僵掉的气氛似乎立时就被这个小玩具像小猫被踩了尾巴一样的反应缓解了。

自从这个由超级英雄组建的团队成立以来，他们几个之间就一直因为个性太强而争吵不断、互不相让，像这样充满笑声轻松愉悦的气氛似乎还是头一次。作为队长，Steve觉得自己也该加入到这个笑声中去，哪怕并不是真心的，至少为了不破坏这样难得的和谐的气氛而扯出一个笑容。

但是不知道为什么，他就是笑不出，他真的想，真的。

于是美国队长就只是面无表情地定定的看着那双眼睛，看着绝望和麻木从那里面一点一点的渗出来。

玩具的眼睛。

很多年之后，每当Steve Rogers回忆起与Robert的这次初见时，似乎仍然能清晰的看到那双因痛苦而变得分外美丽的双眼。

从那时起美国队长就一直觉得， 那双眼睛是会说话的。他知道这种说法很老套，但是Steve发誓，Robert的眼睛真的会说话。


	3. Chapter 3

三

 

女特工笑着从上衣口袋里摸出烟盒和火柴，取出两支烟一起放到嘴中，点燃后把其中一支分给了她的搭档，自己抽着另一支。

Clint接过烟随便吸了一口，兴冲冲地正准备学着Natasha的法子如法炮制，却被身后突然传来的声音打断：“等等。”

金发的特工转头不解的望向声音的来源，“我的意思是，咳咳”，由于半天没说话，美国队长的声音听起来有些沙哑，于是清了清喉咙后才继续解释说：“我的意思是这样安全吗？不要忘了这个Robert什么的是神盾的财产，就像我们住的公寓、开的汽车、坐的飞机一样，都是神盾给我们的配置，要是弄坏了谁去向Fury那个独眼的大独裁者交代？”

“烫两下就坏，它难道是纸做的么？”队中的弓箭手显然没被他的队长说服，反驳完后转而向另一位队员求助，“Bruce，你那个说明里是怎么说的？”

“哦，这里倒是说它的自我愈合能力很强，如果有需要神盾也会有专门的人来处理。我想一点点小伤应该没关系。”

“我就说嘛”，金发的特工脸上露出胜利的表情，迫不及待的转过头面向已经完全恢复平静的人形玩具，“嘿，Robert，对吧？”

足足有好几秒钟的时间被叫做Robert的机器人完全没有反应，正当所有人都以为它不会回答的时候，那颗锁着项圈和铁链的头终于轻轻的点了两下，然后垂得更低了些。

“哈，他真的听得懂哎”，Clint露出惊喜的表情，然后用那种对着孩子的语气对着Robert说“就是反应慢了点，好啦，现在把手伸出来。”

这一次机器人的反应比刚才明显快了很多，大概就只有半秒钟短暂的停顿，便完成了指令。

Clint满意的抓住送到面前的手，那姿势像极了亲吻女士手背前的准备动作。对此机器人本没有丝毫的挣扎，一动不动的像座雕像一般，但就在烟头快要碰到手背前的那一刻，它的身体微微的向后缩了一下，然后眼看就要完成的亲吻第二次被美国队长的声音打断。

“停，住手。”这一次他的语气明显比刚刚严厉了些。

“又怎么了？”Clint的声音虽然有点不耐烦，但还是停住了手。

“怎么了？你问我怎么了？你是认真的吗？难道就只有我一个人认为这不妥吗？看看它，看在上帝的份上，看看这个所谓的机器人，你们不觉得它有点太像个真人了吗？”美国队长越说声音越大，到最后已经完全是喊了出来。

Clint同样不甘示弱，显然不肯在音量上认输：“他就应该像个真人，他们造它就是为了他妈的让他像个真人。现在是二十一世纪了，美国队长，我不指望你那四十年代的脑袋能懂得什么叫做尖端科技。”

激烈的音量竞赛过后房间里陷入一片沉静，金发的特工和他的队长用眼睛死死的瞪着对方，都恨不能用目光在彼此的身上烧出个洞来。

气氛紧张的几乎可以用一把刀切开。

良久的对峙之后，还是站在一边的Bruce率先开口打破了安静：“听着，队长，我明白你的担心。但是相信我，在科技这方面我比你懂得多些，以现在最尖端的人工智能来说，造出Robert这样的机器人不是完全不可能的。再说Fury有什么理由要骗我们呢？他可是神盾的局长，我相信他。听着，要是你实在不放心，我待会儿可以对它做个详细的检查。”

Steve盯着Bruce听完他的解释，然后又扫了一眼房间里的另外两个队员，确定没人站在自己这边之后不可置信的摇了摇头：“好，随便。做你们想做的，不管你们想做的是什么，我确定我一点也不想看到。”

就这样，美国队长便头也不回的离开了。

剩下的三个队员面面相觑的互相看着，一时间也不知道该对Steve的愤然离场说点什么，最后还是Clint先开口，“去他妈的美国队长”，而后金发的特工赌气般的的重新抓起机器人的手，动作明显比刚才粗暴了许多，但旋即又放开，像是突然想起什么改变了主意，霍的一下站起身，“把他的口球摘下来，Tasha。”

女特工把烟叼在嘴里，腾出两只手来解下了玩具佩戴的口球。

“张嘴，伸出舌头。”Clint发出简短的命令，口气中有一种不容置疑的味道。

机器人的双唇微微的颤抖着，黑色的眼睛里写满了害怕和恐惧，但服从人类指令的要求最终还是战胜了一起。

它慢慢的吐出粉色的小舌头，Clint一刻也没有耽误立刻把手中没燃烧完的烟头按在了上面。

这个名叫Robert的人型玩具显然程序精密，并且受过严格的训练，虽然已经痛到全身止不住颤抖，但是没有命令仍然不敢把探出来的舌头收回去。舌头像小狗一样吐在外面，疼得厉害但却没有办法叫喊出声，就只是喉头发出几声短促的呜咽。

烟被掐灭之后，Clint又在上面狠狠的碾了几下，接着随手把它扔进了机器人的嘴里，声音不带任何感情的命令说：“吞下去。”

这一次机器人的反应似乎又慢了下来，并没有立刻执行命令，它的嘴微微地张着，一动不动，连眼睛都没眨一下，有那么一刻Clint几乎要怀疑它会不会是出了什么故障。

但是几秒钟的停顿过去之后，机器人似乎终于重新从静止的状态中恢复过来。Clint满意地看着它慢慢地闭上眼睛，合拢双唇，喉头由下至上轻轻的滚动了一下，然后类似于泪水的东西从浓密的睫毛里一点一点的渗了出来。

Clint好奇地用手指沾了一下机器人眼中流出的液体，并放到嘴里舔了舔，然后不无惊奇地像其他两个队员宣布说：

“操，居然是他妈咸的，这个东西太高级了，它居然会流泪。“


	4. Chapter 4

接下来的几天里，Clint、Natasha还有Bruce三个人相继搬回了复仇者们合住的房子，当然随行的还有他们新得的玩具Robert。

房子是由神盾提供的，因为他们身份特殊的原因，所以地点很隐秘，不易被发现。他们几个本来有各自居住的地方，因此平时并不住在这里，只在有任务的时候，为了方便互相沟通和工作，才短暂的在这座隐蔽的房子里合住。

但现在情况不同了，现在有了Robert。

三位队员刚刚才得到这么特别的玩意儿，都还在兴头儿上，谁也不愿意主动放手，所以最后决定互相迁就，一起搬进复仇者的大本营合住，共同分享这个来自Fury局长的礼物。结果没用几天的工夫，他们就把“使用说明”上的使用方法全部尝试了一遍，当然还有一些是他们自己想到手册上并没有的。

首先，他们发现它其实可以是个挺可爱的宠物，尤其是在地上爬来爬去的样子很讨人喜欢。只要是在家里时Natasha几乎走到哪都要牵着它，有时会故意把手边的一些小东西扔出去，让它像小狗那样用嘴捡回来，每次当它成功把含在嘴中的东西放回Tasha手里后，她都会笑着摸摸它的头夸奖它，偶尔还会有一片饼干或是一粒牛肉干什么的作为奖励。

Natasha感觉得到她的宠物其实并不讨厌这个游戏，事实上，Robert每次都会非常积极的参与，享受的程度看起来甚至不少过她自己。至于其中的原因她也不清楚。也许是因为他们很少会喂它，这是它少数能得到食物的机会；也许是因为它其实喜欢温柔的抚摸和夸奖；又或者只是因为和其它他们喜欢和它玩的游戏不同，这个游戏并不会疼。

当然除了捡东西之外，Robert的嘴还有很多其他的功能，比如可以用来清洁、跟在身边随时吞掉烟灰和烟头，Natasha不得不承认，这个小东西有条灵巧的舌头，在这一点上他们三个人都有共识。事实上自从搬进这里之后，她就再没用过那些本来还算不错的电动玩具，因为和Robert这个新玩具比起来，那些东西实在逊色得很。

Bruce和Clint在一起闲聊的时候，也经常爱讨论Robert的嘴和屁股究竟哪个更好一些，两个人每次都能就这个话题说上好一会儿，但从来没有结论。有几次说到兴起干脆就把跪在一旁的Robert直接拉过来，一起使用他们的玩具，一个操它的嘴，另一个操它的屁股，一轮结束之后再调换位置。每次一开始时两个人都还会边干边讨论几句，等到后来已经干到气喘吁吁忘乎所以时，就谁也不记得整件事的起因，只沉浸在原始的欲望里了。

除了能提供性的愉悦和发泄之外，三位超级英雄惊喜的发现他们的玩具还会做一些基本的家务，例如清洁、打扫之类的，而且它的学习能力非常强，即使是不会的东西教上一遍就能立刻理解掌握，绝不会忘。

这个功能实在使得他们的生活简单了不少，即使是超级英雄，除了拯救世界之外一样要照顾自己的生活起居，不然超级英雄的家里也会和普通人的一样变得脏乱。而且因为他们的身份特殊绝对不能暴露，不能随便请人来打扫，所以他们过去因为任务住在这里的时候，这座房子就从来没有整洁过。至少没有像现在这样整洁过。

事实上，三位复仇者以往都是过惯了独来独往的生活，还从没有像现在这样，住在一座窗明几净的房子里，养着一只乖巧可爱的宠物，和好朋友一起过着和谐又安宁的生活。

这是不是就是传说中普通人的生活？

Natasha不知道，她只知道这是她人生中第一次真正的体会到了家的感觉。她猜Bruce和Clint也是。


	5. Chapter 5

当Steve再次见到其他复仇者成员的时候，离他愤而离场那天算起，已经有将近一个月的时间了。

在这一个月的时间里，他还是像过去的三年一样，住在位于布鲁克林的旧公寓里，只要没事就去医院陪伴Bucky，为他昏迷中的爱人读报纸、画画、擦洗身体。

美国队长是个活在过去的男人，他不喜欢关于二十一世纪的一切，经过了几十年的断层之后，这个新世界的每一点、每一滴都让他觉得手足无措，应接不暇。因此Bucky被发现的时候，他就像是正在溺水的人终于抓住了一棵救命稻草一般，再也不肯放手。

这个崭新的世界陌生的让他觉得如此可怖，因此他宁愿日日去医院里陪伴旧日的爱人，沉湎于旧日的时光里，抱着一丝希望也许有一天躺在病床上的人终于能听到他的召唤睁开眼睛。哪怕那丝希望是那样微乎其微，几不可见，Steve也不愿放弃。

当然只要是神盾的召唤，他还是会短暂的离开他的爱人，去完成属于他的任务。Steve喜欢做一位超级英雄，过去是，现在还是，有很大一部原因是因为除了Bucky之外，这是在这个新世界里唯一让他觉得熟悉的东西。

大半个世纪过去去了，世易时移，沧海桑田，但是美国队长仍然是那个美国队长。

他的身份没有变，使命也没有变。不管这个国家和几十年前相比变了多少，Steve仍然愿意用自己的生命去维护，去捍卫。因为他是美国队长。当他的国家需要他的时候，当神盾召唤他的时候，美国队长永远会义不容辞的出现在他该出现的地方。

这一次当然也不例外。

只是这一次Steve比以往又多了一重顾虑，自从一个月前在神盾的不欢而散之后，他和其他三个复仇者还一直没有联系过。这次回到复仇者的大本营，他知道一定会在那里再次看到他们那天争执的原因。

Steve不喜欢那个叫做Robert的机器人。

他自己也说不清为什么会对它那样反感，当然他对这些所谓的尖端科技产品一向没什么好感，不管是化学武器、人工智能还是克隆技术，美国队长从来都是抱着怀疑甚至是厌恶的态度，可是和其他那些他永远也搞不明白的尖端科技不同，这个叫做Robert的机器人似乎比它们还多了些什么。

他也不知道具体是什么，也许是它逆来顺受的样子，也许是它那逼真的拟人的反应，又或许是它那对看似空洞但又好像深埋着什么的眼睛。总之它让Steve感到困惑，以及不安，一种前所未有他从未经历过的不安。

带着这份深深的不安，Steve回到了复仇者的大本营，与其他三位队员会合。尽管之间的矛盾仍然没有解决，但幸而他们四个在工作的时候，全都能表现得非常专业，几乎从不让私人的问题影响到工作

这一次似乎也不例外。美国队长一回来就立刻投入到了工作中，与其他队员一起召开会议，研究手里的资料，制定战略计划，其间每句话都不离手里的任务，从头至尾都没有人提起过之前的不愉快。至于那个机器人，Steve则一直刻意保持着距离，看到也当没看到一样，直接忽视它的存在。

并不是故意自欺欺人，只是作为一个来自大半个世纪前的男人，Steve实在不知道应该以怎样的态度去面对一个如此逼真的玩具，因此决定彻底忽略应当就是唯一存在的应对方法。

当会议终于结束的时候时间已经不早了，为了避免不必要的尴尬，Steve布置完明天的任务之后没有多做片刻的停留就直接回到了自己的房间，洗漱过后正打算要休息的时候，卧室门口突然传来一阵很轻很轻的敲门声。


End file.
